


Narcissa's New Pet

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his ill-fated trip to Godric's Hollow during the Horcrux Hunt, Harry wakes to find that he's been captured by Narcissa Malfoy.  But what does she intend to do with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissa's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> For amorette as part of the Be My Anti-Valentine Wishlist event on the HP Het Taboo community on LJ.

Harry's eyes drifted open only to promptly shut in protest of the sudden brightness. As his senses started returning he realized that something was off about this situation. It was never this bright inside the tent. 

His eyes snapped back open and darted around the lavish and well-lit room. He reached for his wand but it was not underneath the pillow as it normally was when he slept. Now thoroughly panicking, he shot to his feet and took stock of the empty bedroom while he tried to remember what happened.

Bits and pieces returned to him. He and Hermione had gone to Godric's Hollow...then the giant snake had emerged from Bathilda Bagshot's dead body...Hermione had run in and fired curses at the snake...Voldemort arrived just as Hermione apparated them both out, and then...nothing.

"You're finally awake. Good."

Harry jerked his head towards the now open door and the tall, stunningly attractive blonde woman who'd spoken. It took him a moment to place her without her usual haughty facial expression, but he was still able to identify her as Draco's mum Narcissa. The moment he came to that realization he put his body into motion, taking three quick steps towards her as he prepared to rush straight at her. That was as far as he got before her wand was out and aimed directly at his heart.

"If you step any closer I will kill you where you stand," Narcissa said, her voice devoid of emotion. Her wand hand did not waver even slightly, but it was the look in her eyes that troubled him the most. She'd always been cold the few times he'd seen her, but this was something else entirely. She looked as if she'd had the life sucked out of her. Harry had no doubt that she would follow through on her threat without hesitation and he did not like his chances of reaching her before she got a spell off. He stayed where he was, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. She smiled at his acquiescence, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You aren't as foolish as my husband and son made you out to be. That's good. It means you may actually live to see the sun rise."

"I'm guessing I don't have too many sunrises left. I'm sure Voldemort won't wait long before killing me," he said flatly. He idly noted that she did not flinch or otherwise react to his use of Voldemort's name. 

"The Dark Lord does not know you are here," she said, shocking him. "Neither does anyone else." Harry didn't know how to respond to that. He just stared at her, openmouthed, trying and failing to figure out what she was playing at. As he was pondering that, a more pressing issue forced itself to the forefront of his mind.

"How did you get me here? What did you do with Hermione?" If she'd killed Hermione, he was prepared to throw caution to the wind and attack her despite the odds.

"I didn't lay a hand on your mudblood." Narcissa ignored the angry scowl that crossed his face at the slur and continued. "I don't know the specifics of what happened first, only that the Dark Lord was called to Godric's Hollow but the two of you escaped him somehow. I imagine you could fill in the blanks for me but truthfully I don't care. All I know is that several teams were assembled to try and find you, with the hope that in the haste of your narrow escape you would make a mistake that would allow them to finally break through the protections you were using. 

"I have always had considerable skill with wards, something the Dark Lord sorely lacks amongst his followers, so I was sent along with one such team despite never having taken the Mark myself. We happened upon your tent. The wards were good but had indeed been erected somewhat haphazardly, making it easier for me to play my role and bring them down. The three wizards I'd been sent with took over from there, but they took the mudblood too lightly. She incapacitated them but passed out herself soon after, whether from injuries or sheer magical exhaustion. That was when I made my decision. I obliviated both my team and the mudblood, activated the emergency portkey to send the rest of my team back to Malfoy Manor, then brought your unconscious body here, to a private and protected residence that only Malfoys know of."

"So Hermione isn't locked up anywhere?" he asked hopefully. He had no clue why Narcissa would go to such lengths to kidnap him right out from under Voldemort's nose, but right now Hermione was his priority. "She's safe?"

"I suppose that depends on your definition of safe, but she's free to continue on with whatever ludicrous scheme the two of you were involved in until she inevitably gets herself captured or killed."

"Well, that's...good. Thanks for leaving her alone," he said awkwardly.

"The Dark Lord would have liked to interrogate and torture her I'm sure, but that would only have hindered my own plans." The thought that maybe Narcissa had a heart after all died a swift death with that self-serving attitude towards another person's safety. Still, he could at least take solace in Hermione being unharmed for the time being.

"Okay, so what are your plans then? Why did you do all of this just to capture me without Voldemort knowing? I figured you were a loyal follower just like the rest of your family." Her eye twitched momentarily, which was the first visible show of emotion Harry had witnessed since she'd opened the door.

"Lucius and Draco were recently sent on a mission to capture one of the Dark Lord's most influential foes. They failed. The Dark Lord was furious, and in his fury he killed them. He murdered my husband and son right in front of me, in my very own home, and laughed even as I cried hysterically. I owe him nothing." The way she so matter-of-factly described such a traumatic experience without a shred of feeling in her voice floored Harry, but in her words he saw an opening.

"Help me, then. You have just as much reason to want Voldemort dead as I do. Help me destroy him." She sneered at that, resembling her old self for the first time.

"Draco was right about you after all if you truly believe you have any hope of doing so. And even if you could defeat the Dark Lord, what would it do for me? Lucius and Draco are dead. Killing him won't bring them back."

"Don't you want revenge? Don't you want to make him pay for what he did to you and your family?" he pressed, trying to sway her. She continued to stare at him unfeelingly.

"I would take no satisfaction in seeing the Dark Lord dead. Death is too final. I find the idea of forever denying him that which he wants most far more appealing."

"And what's that?" Harry asked, though he had a feeling he knew what her answer would be.

"You," she said simply. "He is obsessed with killing you, obsessed with proving that what happened when you were a baby was a mere freak of nature. He will never truly be content until he brings you low and kills you for the world to see. I can think of no better revenge than to withhold that which he desires most and claim it for myself."

"Meaning what? You're going to kill me and just not tell him about it? If that's your plan you might want to ready whatever spell you're planning to kill me with, because I'm about three seconds from charging you." 

"If you wish to die that badly I will oblige you, but I'm not going to kill you unless your actions call for it. While killing you so that the Dark Lord will never be able to might bring me a certain sense of satisfaction, it would be fleeting. I prefer the idea of being in his presence and listening to him rant and rave about his inability to get his hands on you, all the while knowing that you are here, locked away and in my possession."

"So I'm, what? Your prisoner?" he asked. It was hardly ideal, but he could live with it for a bit until he was given a chance to escape.

"You may look at it that way if you choose, but I prefer to think of you as my pet," she said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'pet'. Harry felt a chill run down his spine.

"Oh, I'm a pet, am I?" he said, trying to sound angry and defiant rather than unnerved. "Are you going to teach me some tricks to perform for you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Narcissa was smiling again. It reached her eyes this time, but it only served to make her look malevolent. "You will have the freedom to go anywhere within this residence, and I will provide a variety of options for you to entertain yourself with. My elf Libby will deal with the cooking and cleaning. Your only responsibilities will be to do as I say and attend to my needs." 

"Needs?" Harry inquired, dreading the answer.

"Simply put, Mister Potter, you're going to be my living, breathing sex toy. My husband may have been ripped away from me but I still have needs and desires like any other woman. You will fulfill them."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am perfectly serious," Narcissa said with a nod. "I'm not sure why you seem to be so distressed. I think this is quite the bargain for you. Your troubles are over. Your struggle is over. Your sole concern in life is pleasing me, and if you are able to do so I can assure you that I am more than capable of returning the favor. Is this not a much more appealing fate than torture and death?"

"You're insane," Harry muttered. "You can't just treat someone like they're your property."

"Tell that to the prisoners the Dark Lord keeps locked up in my cellar. They have it much worse off than you do, especially the women."

"You mean they're..."

"Raped, yes," she said, finishing the horrible thought when he was unable to do so. "The Death Eaters are quite brutal with them as well, far more brutal than I will be with you. One of your Hogwarts classmates, Xeno Lovegood's girl, was even captured quite recently, though last I checked they'd been so busy searching for you they hadn't gotten around to abusing her just yet."

"Luna?" Harry whispered, horrified.

"Yes, that's her," she confirmed. "She went with you to the Department of Mysteries, didn't she? So you hold a certain level of affection for this girl, I presume?" His only response was a murderous glare, but that was answer enough. 

"That should simplify our situation. I will make you an offer, Potter. If you refuse to accept your new role as my pet I will kill you, then go back to my manor and kill Miss Lovegood once the Death Eaters have had their fill of her. If you pretend to accept your fate only to make an escape attempt I will take the same action. If you wait until I am gone and somehow break through the wards I've placed on this property I will know, and before I attempt to track you down I will make sure the girl dies. On the other hand, if you're a good little pet that does as he's told I will see to it that the girl not only lives but remains untouched. The choice is yours."

There was never a choice to be made, not really. Harry would do anything for his friends, even at cost to himself.

"You swear to me that you'll protect Luna? You can keep her safe?"

"On my pride as a daughter of the House of Black, I can and will do so. The Dark Lord already sees her as a valuable commodity with which to silence her fool of a father and his magazine. It will be an easy thing to convince him that she should remain unspoiled so she can make for a proper pureblood bride after the resistance efforts have been crushed."

"Then I'll do as you ask," he said solemnly. Narcissa smiled triumphantly even as she shook her head.

"Incorrect. I won't be asking anything of you, pet. I will _tell_ you what to do, and you will do it without hesitation or complaint. Understood?" Harry bit his lip to keep from replying as he wished and nodded his assent. "Good. Now prove it. Remove your clothing. All of it."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment but stared at her steadily as he took off his shoes, socks, shirt and trousers, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of making him look away. She seemed amused by his defiance, but broke their eye contact so she could stare at his body as it was bared before her. Her eyes widened when his boxers hit the floor, and she smiled in open appreciation.

"You aren't even aroused yet, and already you're impressive." Harry felt a perverse sense of pride at that remark. He knew he should be feeling nothing but disgust, but he was pretty sure size was something every teenage boy felt insecure about. He flinched when she walked over and took him in her hand. She ignored his reaction and casually stroked him. With her smooth palm running up and down his length, it wasn't long before he was hard despite the absurdity of the entire situation.

"Yes, quite impressive," Narcissa murmured. "I don't envy the teenage girls who had this monster inside of them the first time they had sex." Harry's blush intensified at that, which did not go unnoticed. She observed the state her comment had left him in and made a deduction. "Surely you aren't a virgin, pet?" She sounded surprised and, if Harry was not mistaken, excited. He stared down at the carpet in shame, but she placed her free hand under his chin and tilted his head up so he was forced to look into her eyes. "Answer the question."

"Yes, I'm a virgin," he admitted quietly. She laughed. It was a high, mocking laugh that uncomfortably reminded him of her arrogant son. The hand which had continued to jerk him all the while now sped up, forcing an unwilling groan from his mouth. 

"The Boy-Who-Lived spent six years in Hogwarts without once shagging some silly starstruck girl? Few males would have shown such restraint in your position. Could it be that you were just saving yourself for me, pet, so I can be your one and only?" Harry did not respond to the mockery. "This pleases me, but it also presents a problem. If I start fucking you now you are likely to finish far too quickly for me to enjoy it. I suppose I should get you off once before we begin to ease some of your tension. Get on the bed, flat on your back."

He did as ordered, feeling extremely tense despite the comforting feeling of the soft sheets against his back. Narcissa casually flicked her wand at the pile of Harry's clothes and they disappeared.

"Why'd you do that? What did you do with my clothes?"

"I destroyed them. You aren't going to be needing clothing in your new life, pet," she said. "Now be quiet and enjoy the gift you are about to receive from your mistress." She climbed onto the bed and crawled to him on her hands and knees, stopping when her head was just above his groin. He held his breath, wondering if she was really about to do what he thought she was. 

"A man oftentimes feels the urge to put his hands on a woman's head as she is sucking him off. You will never do this." She didn't bother to wait for a response before she parted her lips and took the head into her mouth. Narcissa had bragged of her skill earlier, and Harry quickly discovered that it had not been mere conceit. 

Ginny had done this for him a couple of times during their fleeting relationship. That had felt amazing to him, but he, just like Ginny, had been an inexperienced teen exploring these new sensations for the first time. What Narcissa was doing was on an entirely different level. The suction of her lips, the way she swirled her tongue around the head, her effortless bobbing up and down his entire length without even a hint of gagging or choking...everything she did was precise, effective and mindblowing. As much as he would have liked to remain silent and not let on about how much he was enjoying this, he was helpless to the pitiful moans and groans drawn out of him by her undeniable skill. His sounds of pleasure became sounds of frustration when she pulled back and released him from her mouth. She had a superior smile on her face as she looked up at him from her hands and knees.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?" she asked. She got up from all fours but remained on her knees and began jerking him off once again. "I knew that you would. However, you have not yet earned the right to cum in my mouth. If you're a very good pet you may earn that privilege one day, but for now you will have to settle for staining this nice bathrobe I'm wearing."

With that, she began wanking him even faster. The lewd sound produced by her soft hand gliding up and down his wet prick was like nothing Harry had ever heard, as if the feeling alone hadn't been erotic enough. When her other hand reached down and began gently fondling his balls he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out any longer.

Narcissa kept a firm grip on him, ensuring that it was her robe alone that was soiled. She continued to jerk him through his orgasm, to the point that it ceased feeling pleasurable for him. He remained silent as long as he could but finally was forced to speak.

"Please...too much..." he whined. Under ordinary circumstances he would've hated himself for sounding so piteous, but did it really matter at this point?

"Did I hurt you, pet? Please accept my apologies." The smirk on her face and her amused tone revealed the insincerity of her apology. "I merely wanted to be certain that you'd given me everything you had. And now that I have, it is time for you to repay the favor." 

When he started to sit up in order to comply, Narcissa reared back and gave him a teeth-rattling slap across the face. He instinctively went back down, reeling in shock. What had he done wrong? It took him a moment to blink back the tears that had sprung to his eyes from the sting of her slap. When his vision cleared enough for him to be able to see her, she was glaring down at him.

"I did not tell you to get up," she said angrily. "I have been lenient with you to this point, but you need to learn your place. I told you to lay flat on your back and that is where you will remain until I say otherwise. If you understand, nod your head." 

Harry was about to protest that he had only been trying to do what he thought she'd wanted, but he had a feeling that any reaction other than a nod would get him another slap at the very least. He nodded his understanding, and she smiled thinly.

"Good. See that it does not happen again. Otherwise your punishments will become progressively more severe." With a wave of her wand, her dirty bathrobe vanished and she was kneeling on the bed completely nude. He had only a moment to gawk at her curvy body before she slid forward on the bed so her thighs were straddling his head. She lowered herself onto his face slowly, giving him a rather appealing visual in the process. "Now lick."

Ginny had always blushed and said no when Harry offered to do this for her, so he had no experience whatsoever in the art of cunnilingus. That fact quickly became evident to Narcissa despite his best efforts to please her with his tongue.

"That level of skill will do nothing for me," she said, unamused. "I will provide you with some books to read the next time I stop by, and on the visit after that we'll go over what you've learned. I will just have to claim my pleasure for myself this time."

She wasn't kidding. Narcissa held his hair in her hands tightly to keep him still and rode his face. Harry tried to keep up with her movements and use his tongue as best he could, but with the force she was putting into rocking her hips into his face it was enough of a challenge simply to breathe. His new 'master' ignored his plight, concerned only with her own satisfaction. She finally let go of his hair and went still atop him. Harry had gotten Ginny off with his fingers a few times, so he at least knew enough to realize what was happening. The string of obscenities she shouted were a surprise, though not half as surprising as the clear fluid that squirted out onto his face. 

"Lucius would never have permitted me to use him so roughly," she said once she'd finally pulled away to sit beside him on the bed. "I rather enjoyed it. I am still going to have to do that to you on occasion even after you've learned to lick me properly. How do you feel about that, pet?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it. I'm only here to please you," Harry answered flatly. She smiled down at him.

"You're learning. Good job. I was going to spend some more time thoroughly humiliating you, but I think you've earned a reward."

He was feeling thoroughly humiliated as it was, lying there with her cum on his face, but by this point he knew better than to say so. He merely continued to lie on the bed passively and wait for her to do as she wished. He flinched when he saw her pick up her wand, which made her smirk.

"You have nothing to fear," she promised. "I'm going to help you." She flicked her wand, and Harry gasped at the odd sensation that suddenly coursed through his body. He was unfamiliar with the spell she'd cast but its purpose became clear when his cock fully hardened instantaneously. Narcissa smiled at the sight and got back on top of him, rubbing her crotch against his. It was at that moment that it started to sink in that he was actually about to lose his virginity, to Draco Malfoy's mum of all people.

"Are you ready, pet? Are you ready for your mistress to claim your innocence?" He was preoccupied with the way she was teasingly rubbing herself against him, but she wasn't about to let him off the hook. "Answer me. Are you ready to become mine, for now and forever?"

"I'm ready...mistress," he said quietly. This wasn't something he ever would have chosen for himself, but Luna's fate depended on his obedience so he would do and say whatever she wanted. Besides, he thought as he stared up at her magnificently curvy body, it could have been worse.

" _Excellent_ answer," she purred. She used her hand to hold him steady as she lowered herself ever so slowly down onto him. His eyes widened as she progressed further and further downward until, at last, he was fully sheathed inside her. 

It may not have been how he'd ever imagined this moment, but presently Harry couldn't bring himself to care. Malfoy's mum or not, pureblood supremacist or not, this was the most exquisite feeling he'd ever experienced in his young life.

"Tell me, pet, how does it feel to be inside a woman for the first time?" Narcissa asked. She held his head in her hands to force him to look up into her eyes as she gently rocked her hips. "How does it feel to give yourself to me?"

"It feels good." It was what she wanted to hear but it also happened to be the truth. She beamed down at him and stroked his cheeks tenderly, smearing some of the wetness she'd left behind in the process.

"Good boy. You're being truthful as well; I can see it in your eyes. Just for that, you may touch my arse as I fuck you." It sounded more like an instruction than an offer so Harry swiftly brought his hands around to cup her bum. It wasn't like fondling her firm arse cheeks was an imposition anyway.

"That's a good pet. Now brace yourself, because I'm going to start fucking you for real."

With that, any pretense of gentleness vanished. Narcissa ceased leisurely rocking back and forth and began riding him in earnest. She took him hard and fast enough that the bed squeaked and the headboard banged against the wall every time she drove herself down. Harry could only hold on tight to her arse and stare up at her in bewilderment, not sure whether he should be feeling terrified or ecstatic. Perhaps a bit of both.

Throughout it all, Narcissa's gaze never once left Harry's face. He was unnerved by the way she laughed and smiled knowingly with every involuntary grunt, gasp and curse she forced out of him. It was as if she was drawing just as much satisfaction from the power she had over him as she was from the physical act itself.

"Yes, you're enjoying yourself, aren't you pet? You're enjoying the pleasure I can bring you? The pleasure only I will _ever_ bring you?" When he didn't respond right away, she growled and slapped his chest hard enough to leave a mark on his skin. "Well? Speak! Are you enjoying yourself or not?!"

"I am," Harry said hoarsely. 

"Of course you are!" Narcissa practically growled. Not that she hadn't known that from the beginning, but obviously she wanted to hear him say it. "Who is your master? Who do you belong to?"

"You. I belong to you," he whispered.

"Not good enough! Say it louder!" she demanded.

"You! I'm yours, Narcissa! I'm your pet!" he shouted. His cheeks burned with shame, but if demeaning himself could keep Luna safe he would do so without regret. His freedom may have been taken from him, but he would cling to this one thing he could still do for someone he cared about.

"That's right!" she said, smiling more broadly than he'd thought possible. It made her look not a little insane. "You're mine! The Dark Lord took my family from me, but I've taken this from him! I've done what he never could and never will--I've broken the Boy-Who-Lived!"

He hadn't thought it humanly possible, but her bouncing became even more forceful. He didn't bother trying to stifle his moans as her rough fucking pushed him over the edge. He doubted she could hear him anyway given how loud her own orgasmic cries were.

When her screams subsided at last, she surprised him one more time by lowering her head to claim his lips in a demanding, possessive kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth to dominate his own tongue, and she gave his bottom lip a none too gentle nip with her teeth before she dismounted him and cuddled into his side.

"You held up very well, particularly as it was your first time," she said through her gasps for breath. "You will make for a very entertaining plaything."

She didn't seem to expect a response, so he said nothing and quietly mulled his situation. Would he ever make it out of here? Would he be nothing but Narcissa Malfoy's sexual slave for the rest of his life? Would she grow bored with him and kill him? Would Voldemort learn of his whereabouts and come here to settle the score himself? There was no way for Harry to know where his future might lead, but he had a feeling he was going to be stuck here as her prisoner for months, if not years.

She shifted against him, pressing her naked breasts more firmly against his side, and started tracing lazy patterns across his chest with her well manicured fingernails. A prisoner he may be, but he had to admit that as prisons go, it could've been much worse.


End file.
